


Party Where Your Heart Is

by zayndehaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Party, don't worry i don't think the anna/ruby is for srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for <a href="http://fadedhues.tumblr.com/">Kat</a>. Merry Christmas!</p><p>Prompt: <i>college AU, cas majoring in law, dean majoring in ?,  UM DEAN AND CAS MEET AT… A PARTY? LIKE THE FIRST PART OF THE SEMESTER AND HAVE GR9 SEX AND THEN I DUNNO MAYBE THEY HAVE A CLASS TOGETHER OR THEY’RE IN THE SAME DORM I DUNNO AND IT CAN BE MODERATELY ANGSTY DEPENDING ON HOW LONG YOU WANNA MAKE IT AHAHA AND THEN HAPPY ENDING AND THROW SAM IN THERE SOMEHOW</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Where Your Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadedhues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/gifts).



"Wicked party, Cas," Ash drawls out, punching the student in the shoulder amiably. "How many people did you even invite?"

"About twelve," Castiel mutters nervously, watching his dorm room being trashed in front of his own eyes. "This is insane. I don't know half of these people."

"Hey," Ash says, raising his slurred voice above everyone else as he clambers onto a chair. "Hey!"

Most of the students turn to him, and Ash raises his can of beer, whooping loudly. "Here's to a fuckin' awesome year!"

Everyone cheers, and then returns to their individual conversations. Castiel groans as he sees two girls kissing each other on his coffee table, entertaining a crowd of drunken males. He groans even more loudly as he recognizes that one of the girls is his sister, Anna.

Castiel moves to walk over, but is stopped by a hand on his chest. His eyes drop to the hand, and then he follows the arm to the person stopping him, jaw falling open with a dumb expression.

The student who is currently halting his movement is a complete stranger to Castiel, but one of the most gorgeous people Castiel has ever seen in the whole college. His face is lightly dusted with freckles, and his eyes are a bright shade of green. His hair, light brown, is gelled up at the front, and he's wearing a couple layers of shirts and a necklace with some strange figurehead on it.

"Hey, you live here, right?" the guy says, and his voice is surprisingly clear, considering there's a half-empty bottle of beer in his hand.

"Yes," Castiel answers, nodding slightly. "Did something break?"

"Uh, no," he laughs. "My nose is bleeding. Could I use your bathroom?"

Castiel blinks owlishly. "Uh, sure!" He leads the student down the hallway, making a valiant attempt at not checking out his ass. (Hey, it's not every day that Hercules himself decides to stroll into your college party.)

Castiel opens the door to the bathroom, and the guy rushes in, leaving the door open. Awkward as ever, Castiel leans against the doorframe, watching anxiously as the student pulls off a huge wad of toilet paper from the roll and sticks it to his nose as quickly as possible.

"Sorry," the guy says with his nose still plugged, and it takes a moment before Castiel realizes that he's talking to him.

"Oh, uh, no, it's fine," Castiel shrugs. He's unfamiliar with the guy in front of him, and can't remember having seen him in any classes, but the stranger looks unfairly _cool_ with his multiple shirts and indigo denim jeans and perfectly-styled hair. Castiel suddenly feels horribly self-conscious about his hoodie and dark skinnies.

"I think it's slowing down," the guy says, and takes the napkins away from his nose to look at them, before throwing out the bloody pile and making a new one. "Glad Shurley didn't break my nose."

"Chuck punched you in the face?" Castiel asks, latching on eagerly to a name he recognizes. Chuck Shurley isn't in any of Castiel's classes either, but he's in the dorm room across from his, and Castiel has met him before. He tries to recall the name of an annoying blonde girlfriend-- Beatrice? Becca? Becky, that was it-- before the guy replies.

"Yeah." The guy checks this wad of napkins, and smiles with apparent relief that the nosebleed is almost done. "He gets really defensive when you insult his characterization."

Castiel is utterly lost for a moment, and then it clicks. "In the novels he writes?" He remembers that Chuck is majoring in writing.

"Uh-huh. I told him his main character was too unbelievable with his ability to cheat death, and that nobody gets out of scrapes that easily. And I also told him that the same character seemed like he was really gay for the angel character. That's when he punched me."

Castiel laughs easily. "I've never talked to Chuck about his books."

"Well," the guy says while tossing the last of the bloody tissues into the trash can, "I'm in his classes. I'm a literature major too." He turns on the sink, washing his hands. Castiel has to force his gaze away (because, oh my god, how is it even possible for _hands_ to be that attractive). "What are you majoring in?"

"Law," Castiel replies.

A large smile comes to the student's face. "No way, so is my little brother! Sam Winchester, do you know him?"

"Yes," Castiel answers with enthusiasm. "Sam is great. We took a class together last year." He pauses, puzzle pieces slotting into place in his mind. "Which would mean that you're Dean Winchester?"

"One and the same," Dean says with a grin. "And you would be?"

Castiel states, "Castiel Milton."

Dean's jaw drops, and his face grows clearly impressed. "You're an honor roll student."

"Yes," Castiel answers, even though it wasn't technically a question.

Dean hops up onto the bathroom counter, looking down at Castiel. "Well, how does an honor roll student throw a party like this? Are you aware that there are two drunk girls making out on a table in your living room right now?"

"Sadly, yes," Castiel admits. "One of them is my sister."

Dean laughs, long and hard, and then smiles at Castiel, who swallows unconsciously. He notices Dean's gaze dropping down to his throat before flicking back up to his lips, and then to meet his eyes, and suddenly, the noise and clamor of the party seem to fade into the background. Dean opens his mouth to say something, and Castiel blurts out, "Uh, do you want to--" before cutting himself off quickly.

"Yes," Dean breathes out, and Castiel feels his whole face reddening.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dean shrugs, still grinning cheekily, and Castiel turns to look back at the hallway nervously before shutting the door behind himself, and moving closer to Dean.

"Just to be clear, we're talking about the same thing, right?" Castiel inquires, fidgeting slightly with his hands.

Dean reaches out and grabs Castiel's hands in his. "I think so," he says as he pulls Castiel so close that their lips collide almost instantly, and it would have been awkward if it wasn't so damn good.

Castiel can feel himself losing control from the second Dean's hands are on his body, and he presses his lips back to Dean hurriedly and needily. Dean makes a pleased noise into his mouth and his hands travel under Castiel's hoodie and shirt as he pulls himself down off of the counter.

The height difference isn't so big now that they're both standing, and Castiel has more room to explore Dean's mouth and body. Dean is half-hard already, and Castiel can feel his brain about to short-circuit completely, so he reaches out and locks the doorknob with shaky fingers before returning to carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Shit, Cas, I, _fuck_ ," Dean speaks eloquently, and Castiel thinks privately that his frequently-used nickname sounds so much more intimate when Dean is moaning it out. He releases his hands from Dean's hair, and then whispers into his ear, "Tell me if I should stop, okay?"

He slowly makes his way down Dean's body, and then lands, knees pressing into the generic carpet pattern of his bathroom. He looks up at Dean through thick eyelashes, and Dean looks so far gone already that Castiel feels himself getting an erection. He ignores it, though, in favor of unzipping Dean's pants and easing his cock out of his boxers.

Dean has ceased his feeble attempts at speech, and is biting his lip slightly as he stares down at Castiel. His hips keep jerking forward a little bit, as if Dean wants to thrust forward so badly but is restraining himself, and Castiel places his lips around the head of Dean's cock and sucks in hard.

He can hear Dean let out a sudden string of incoherent curses and moans, and Castiel goes further, humming slightly around Dean's dick. When he does _that_ , Dean goes weak-kneed and collapses back, using the counter to prop himself up. Castiel focuses on the task at hand, and takes as much of Dean as he can into his mouth before pulling off almost completely. He glances up at Dean, and then reaches over to grab the student's hand and pulls it over to rest on his head.

Dean's fingers weave through Castiel's hair, and then, suddenly, like a switch is turned on, Dean pulls softly but firmly on his hair, and he is instantly totally in control, and Castiel is totally, _totally_ hard. He lets out an involuntary moan around Dean's dick, and then opens his mouth to suck in more of Dean's erection. He begins to move faster and faster, and what he can't reach with his mouth his hand flies up to help with, and then he wraps his fingers around the base of the erection and strokes upwards.

The only warning Castiel has before Dean comes is a muted cry and the fingers on the back of his head falling away, and then Dean's knuckles are clenched around the edge of the countertop as he comes into Castiel's mouth. The sensation itself is not that sexy, and Castiel swallows what he can but has to stand up to spit out the rest into the sink while Dean is recovering.

Dean's hands reach up and grab his shoulders, and he has the laziest, most satisfied grin on his face that Castiel has ever seen. He looks totally sated and strangely affectionate, and Castiel sucks in his lower lip with a guarded smile. "Was that all right?"

For an answer, Dean kisses him again, and Castiel's lips are pliable as he kisses back. He is vaguely aware that Dean must be tasting himself on Castiel's lips, which is... not a disgusting idea at all, actually.

"I gotta say, this wasn't what I was expecting when someone told me there was a party in this dorm," Dean admits. He tucks his dick back into his boxers, and then zips up his fly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Castiel laughs, and then reaches over to the cupboard on the wall opposite them, pulling out a comb. He tries to fix his hair in the mirror, and then throws his hands up in the air, giving up. "Whatever. I look totally wrecked, no big deal."

"I like it," Dean says, kissing along Castiel's jawline, and Castiel gets the sudden thought that Dean is not leaving, and that Dean is continuing to flirt, which means that this might not just be a one-time thing. The law student turns slightly, giving Dean greater access to his face, and Dean reaches up to cup his cheek with a hand. Castiel looks into Dean's eyes, and a sudden warm sensation takes over him, flooding his cheeks with color.

Dean pulls him into a long kiss, and they don't break the kiss for a long time after that.

-

When they finally exit the bathroom, Castiel still looks wrecked, and it's noticeable enough that Ash lets out a loud cheer when he sees him. "Aw yeah, man! I knew you were off having sex somewhere!"

The few people left in the room (probably a third of the initial guests) are ones that Castiel is mostly familiar with, which makes it all the more embarrassing when everyone hears Chuck's outcry and their heads turn to Castiel in slow motion.

"No way," Anna says, walking over from the kitchen. "You didn't! Oh my god, I am so texting Michael right now and telling him--"

"I saw you and Ruby on the table," Castiel deadpans, and his sister shuts up instantly.

"Okay," Anna changes tack, "so who--" She sees Dean walking behind Castiel, and then her eyes flick back and forth from Dean to Castiel in an almost comedic way. "No way. No way! Can I _please_ tell Mike? Gabriel, at least."

Castiel begins to say no, but a voice calls out from the other side of the room, interrupting his train of thought. "Dean? Seriously?"

Castiel turns at the same time Dean does, and Dean strides over to his little brother, whacking him lightly on the back of the head. "Shut it, Sammy. Why are you even here? You hate parties. Go hold hands with Jess somewhere."

"Ow," Sam says pointedly, before flashing a thumbs-up to Castiel. "You could do better, Cas," he calls out, and Dean hits him again. This time a little less lightly.

Castiel laughs, making his way over to his former classmate and his new acquaintance, and then says, raising both eyebrows, "I doubt it. Dean is great." His eyes meet Dean's, and he blinks, smiling unabashedly. "Really, _really_ great."

"Okay, ew," Sam says, his words unheard by both Dean and Castiel. "So are you two gonna become a thing now or what?"

"Maybe we are," Dean replies quickly, squeezing Castiel's hand. Castiel looks down at their hands stupidly for a moment-- when did Dean take his hand?-- and then looks back up to Dean's face. Dean's smiling, but there's a clear question in his eyes, a sort of nervousness.

Castiel squeezes Dean's hand back, and then turns to Sam with a mischievous smile. "Yeah. Maybe we are. Got a problem with that, Winchester?"

"Oh, shut up," Sam says, laughing and pushing Castiel's shoulder away. "You two are perfect for each other. You both suck."

"Yup," Castiel surprises himself by saying aloud, and he watches the joke sink in as Sam's facial expression turns to one of utmost horror.

"Ewwww!" Sam cries out, and Dean laughs so hard he almost cries, and Castiel laughs too. His eyes fall back to Dean's, and Dean has a smile on his face that reassures Castiel more than words ever could, and Castiel feels that same warm emotion from earlier, and he presses his palm against Dean's once more.

It is the best party that Castiel ever throws.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! This hasn't been beta'ed, because I needed to have it done by today and also my usual beta is Kat. :)
> 
> Title from the song of the same name from the Community soundtrack.


End file.
